


HAN SOLO'S TASTE OF FATHERHOOD

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - Before The Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual Han Solo is looking for a good paying job and is offered one, taking diplomats<br/>to another world.  But, he never asks enough questions and the result is hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HAN SOLO'S TASTE OF FATHERHOOD

"Okay, Chewie," Han Solo yelled as he ran up the boarding ramp of his starship, the MILLENNIUM FALCON, "Start checking her out for liftoff."

He loped into the cockpit where his friend and co-pilot, Chewbacca, was replacing a component of the computer. The Wookie looked up just in time to

see Han flash a quick, self-satisfied grin in his direction.

"I just closed the sweetest deal in history," He announced as he slumped into his pilot's chair, relishing every word. "Simplest job we've ever

had! All we have to do is fly some stuffy diplomats to Lyra..."

Chewbacca gave a reserved woof as he finished his task, and barked his opinion of this seemingly good fortune.

Han's smile faded momentairily. "What do you mean, 'there have to be strings attached'? There's no hitch...their contact already paid me..." Chewbacca

interrupted with a suspicious comment.

"Don't be a pessimist, I DIDN'T get hoodwinked. I'm telling you, Chewie, luck was smiling on us this time." He slapped the Wookie's furry back, his enthuiasm

returning. "They'll be here in a standard hour."

Chewbacca shook his head and barked a question.

"Where do I USUALLY make most of our deals?" Solo countered. "There was this Regent guy there, looking to hire a ship for transport. He told me he'd already

been turned down by three pilots--- they must've been stupid to turn down thirty-five thousand easy credits." The Wookie barked an impatient request, not

mentioning his opinion of how suspicious those three refusals looked.

"You're sure getting touchy in your old age, pal." Han teased in mock seriousness. "Yeah, I'll go outside and check the running lights. Just yell when you're ready to turn

'em on.." He slid his booted feet from the edge of the flight console and strode through the hatchway.

************************************************

"They're all working." Han yelled, giving Chewie a reassuring wave. He walked around his ship, eyeing each part carefully, making sure all the cables were secured

and not showing signs of wear. Glancing around the port, a very strange sight caught his eye. He watched a moment, then with full concentration, leaned forward

to get a clearer look at what he THOUGHT he was seeing.

Walking towards the FALCON in an even, unhurried, almost military stride, was a tall, uniformed man, he recognized as the Regent with which

he'd made the transport deal. But, it was what was walking BEHIND the man that was the cause of his rapidly mounting apprehension. Lined in single file, according to

height, were what looked like five children, each carrying a personal case. As his heart lurched in dread; Han prayed they were not his passengers, or that, if by

some chance, they were, they would at least be members of some race of small people. He watched in open-mouthed shock as they marched directly up to him,

and, at a soft command from the Regent, halted.

"Captain Solo" The Regent greeted, "These are your passengers." He turned to the group beside him, "Children, this is Captain Han Solo."

"Oh No!" The Corellian found his voice and began a vehement protest. "You said DIPLOMATS. I'm NOT transporting any KIDS!".

"Captain...." The Regent spoke in the calm patronizing tone Han remembered from their earlier meeting and was beginning to dislike.

"These children ARE the diplomats."

Solo looked at each young, composed face as the Regent continued.

"Just as elsewhere in this galaxy Princes and Princesses are such at birth, so are these children born to their positions. They will assume their diplomatic

duties once they come of age."

Han remained adamant. "Look, I'll give you back the credits. Find yourself another pilot."

"There is no one who will take them." The Regent admitted. "All the others I could find turned me down."

"Did you tell THEM they would be carrying kids?" Han spat the last word as if if were some contagious disease.

"Yes." The man admitted.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Han was losing this battle of wits and his temper was soaring.

"You would have turned me down like the others."

"Damn right I would've!"

"Captain!" With a nod, the Regent indicated the proximity of the delicate-eared children. "I was becoming desperate and I knew that once I paid you, your

Corellian ethics would compel you to honor the bargain." The Regent explained.

In total frustration, Han began to pace in front of the group. The Regent took Han's arm and led him a short distance away, where the youngsters

could not hear what he had to say.

"They must be delivered to their relatives on Lyra. The Council here is failing, due to outside influences, and very soon their parents, and, I fear, myself along with them,

will be terminated. The same fate awaits these children if they aren't removed from this planet. The political collapse is happening much faster than was anticipated, and

we want them to be long gone before anyone discovers their absence. We only want you to take them as far as Lyra, in the outer system., where they will be safe

with relatives. " The Regent lowered his head and eyed Han, "Surely, you can cope with them for a mere day-and-a-half journey time" He nodded to the small group,

"See how well behaved they are? Why, there's no way they could be any trouble. Besides, when was the last time you earned so large a sum for such an easy job?"

In Han's opinion, they had wildly different definitions of the word 'easy.'" The Regent withdrew a large packet from inside his coat.

"These are the legal documents and identifications of the children. They will be met on Lyra by an uncle; they will know him."

With that, Han resigned himself to the inevitable and took the packet. It was difficult to argue, after such a speech like that.

"All right," He began in clipped tones, "Everybody on board."

As they filed past, the Regent clasped the shoulder of each child and introduced them. "Tigo and Kebo are twins and are twelve revolutions in age.

Han looked at them closely, then, with a nod, motioned them up the ramp.

"Pajam, is the next eldest at ten revolutions." He joined his brothers at the top of the ramp.

"Simon, at eight revolutions, is the youngest son." A gentle nudge from the Regent started the chubby youngster up the ramp. Han

was somewhat consoled by their absolute silence; he was beginning to think things would be as easy as he first thought.

"And this...is Shanna...the only daughter of the family. She is very important to the continuation of the family line of Cunnin." The Regent explained.

"The offspring of the females hold prominence here, as do the male offspring on other planets."

Han looked at the pretty, curly-haired girl that stood with a royal stance before him, her bright lavender eyes seemed to appraise him as well.

"She's five revolutions." The Regent finished . The little girl smiled gaily at the pilot.

"Aren't you coming with us Fay"Nor?" She questioned as the Regent gently guided her to the ramp of the starship.

"Not this trip. I still have other duties to attend here." Shanna scurried up the ramp to join her brothers, who were standing in the hatchway.

The Regent turned to Han. "A good trip, Captain Solo, and thank you. Your help will preserve a remnant of our government that may one day return to

rule our system."

Han had no response. He only nodded and watched the man walk away, then made his way into the FALCON, brushing past his small passengers.

"Are you sure this thing can fly?" Kebo asked.

Solo flashed the boy a cynical look, "Watch your mouth, kid. This seems to be your only way off planet so don't knock it."

Tigo spoke blandly, "It's an established scientifice fact that it is aerodynamically impossible for the Buzzle-Bhea, a native arachnia

of Topae, to fly, yet it does. Perhaps your craft is of the same principle, Captain."

Han just shook his head at such a profusion of seemingly-knowledgable prattle, and began unstrapping the wall-mounted stowaway flight chairs.

He improvised safety straps from cargo binding. "Sit down," he instructed the children. "I'll strap you in for takeoff." Han reached for a couple of their

personal cases. "We'd better stow these....."

'NO..O..O!!" They all cried in unison.

Han recoiled as if blasted. "Why not?" He yelled back.

"Captain," Tigo began, "we want to keep these with us at all times. Surely, you can understand the pyschological significance these small cases hold for

us, in view of our forced departured from our homeworld and all with which we are familiar."

"Are you feeling alright, kid? You sound funny."

"Oh, he always talks like that." Simon told Han.

"Yeah," Pajam joined in, we call him "The Professor."

"There is no substitue for knowledge." Tigo defended himself, not the least bit flustered.

Han shook his head in disbelief as he strapped them into the chairs. The children sat patiently, each quite cooperative as the pilot finished his task. As he secured

them, he mused to himself that, if all went this well throughout the trip, it would be a breeze.

The chore completed, Han straightened and retreated back a few steps to inspect his handy work, his back to the cockpit accessway. He didn't see Chewbacca

approach, nor did he hear his entrance on soft, muffled, footsteps. What he DID see was the sudden, fearfully wide-eyed look on the children as they watched

the mammonth being loom larger behind him as he drew closer and closer.

'LOOK OUT!!!"

"it's behind you!"

"It's going to kill us!"

Shanna began screaming at the top of her lungs, a high, piercing noise that caused the Wookiee to clasp hairy paws over his ears and began to moan; an eerie,

mournful wail. Han, startled by the commotion - and believing that some assassins had come after the children--spun to face the 'attacker' and drew his blaster

in one swift motion. A smile crossed his face at the sight of Chewie, woefully holding his sensitive ears.

Holstering his weapon, Han quieted the kids; "Hey...hey...it's alright, that's Chewbacca. He's my friend and co-pilot. Haven't you ever seen a Wookiee?"

Chewbacca uncovered his abused ears and directed a tirade of colorful language at Han, concerning his acceptance of children as passengers. Han glanced

worriedly at the kids, hoping their diplomatic talents didn't include an understanding of Wookeese.

"Calm down, Chewie." he begged. "We'll only have them for a flight day and a half. They won't be any trouble." Chewie prowled the room, his angry

growls lessening. He stopped, looked at his partner and spouted a verbal outage that could have been understood by anyone.

"Okay, they're MY responsibility. Did I ASK you to help?" Han glared at his friend, hands on his hips. Chewie would come around eventually, he always did.

He turned his attention back to the kids. "Now, if we're all ready......."

"Captain Solo?" Shanna spoke from the seat on the end.

"What is it?"

She blinked her lavender eyes and crooked a small finger, beckoning Han to come closer so she could whisper in his ear.

He shrugged and gave Chewie a puzzled look as he lowered his head. The boys watched with playful smiles on their faces, as if they already knew what

Shanna was going to say. This had happened many times before.

Han's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Shanna's curls bounced as she nodded her head. "Chewbacca scared me."

"Okay." He began unstrapping the child. "It's in my cabin - down this hall, first door on the left." The little girl took off at a run. Tigo, Kebo, Pajam and Simon giggled loudly as Han

paced the floor, waiting. A few minutes later, Shanna reappeared, then resettled in her chair.

"Now." Han began as he resecured the girl in her seat.

":A...Captain Solo," Simon began, "I think I'd better go too."

Trying hard not to lose his patience, the pilot silently unstrapped the boy. "What about the rest of you?" He questioned. Tigo and Kebo looked at each other, then nodded.

Once again, Han unstrapped his passengers. His annoyance growing, he suspiciously eyed Pajam...."How about you?"

"I don't need to."

He disregarded the boy's answer and unstrapped him also, "Go anyway."

Pajam shrugged and began the long walk down the hall.

*****************************

Sometime later, as the FALCON moved through the blackness of space, Han relaxed in the cockpit.

"See, Chewie, I knew that once they settled down, this would be the easiest money we ever made." He stretched lazily and laced his fingers behind his head,/ 

plopping his feet on the edge of the console for support as he comfortably rocked his chair, closing his eyes for a moment of rest.

'EEEE.....EEEEE....E.EEEEEE" Loud screams from the main compartment shattered the peacefulness of the ship, as well as Han's balance; he shot out his

arms to keep from falling over. "What in......Chewie, go see what's happening. "

The Wookie shook his head furiously, a low, menacing growl filling his throat.

"All right. I KNOW they're MY responsibility. I'll go check on 'em. You big coward." A final loud roar sent Han out of the cockpit.

He stopped cold, hit in the face by a piece of exotic fruit. Through the juice that stung his eyes, he could see the pandemonium taking place.

The youngsters had shed their diplomatic robes, and now wore various colored jumpsuits. They were engaged in a furious battle of food throwing,

stuff they had either brought with them or confiscated from the ship's galley. Bits and clumps were stuck to the walls, the instrumentation, and the children.

"Hey..HEY. You kids stop that!" Han wiped the juice from his face and started across the room, an ill-fated motion from the start. He promptly

slipped on a mashed piece of avick fruit. The clatter caught the children's attention, and they laughed in delight at the spectacle of their Captain

sliding across the decks, banging to a stop against a ducting outlet.

Shanna walked over to Han and, in her most innocent tones, asked; "Are you hurt?"

Han eyed her as he grasped the nearest hand-hold and pulled himself up, trying to regain some of his lost composure. "Nah, kid. I'm okay. Hey, you."

He indicated a twin. "What's you name?"

Kebo answered. "I'm Tigo." He hid a smile at his prank.

"Tigo, go find something to wipe this junk off my boots. There're some rags in my cabin."

Kebo did as instructed; he ran to Han's quarters and grabbed a clean shirt from the locker, wadding it into a ball as he ran back. Jerking the cloth away

from the boy, Han began swiping bits and pieces of food from his boots and the floor in swift, angry strokes. "What in flames did you think you were doing anyway?"

"We were looking for crystals." The pudgy Simon spoke up.

"Crystals? i don't carry that stuff. That's for kids."

"Well, we ARE kids." Pajam joined in.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Han agreed scarcastically. Recognition dawned in his eyes as he finished cleaning his boots. Taking the 'rag,' he held it up by its shoulder seams.

"Why,..." He sputtered at Kebo. "You got one of my good shirts!" The twin just smiled and shrugged.

Glaring at him, Han spoke though anger-clenched teeth, "You get your brothers and clean up this mess! Clean yourselves up, too."

"What about Shanna?"

"Yes, Shanna too." Han threw the ruined shirt into a waste receptacle and stalked back to the cockpit. "And find something quiet to do." He threw back as an after thought,

"We'll eat later." 

**************************************************

Settling back into his chair, Han ignored the smug look Chewbacca gave him. As if reading the Wookiee's thoughts, he said, "One small problem doesn't make a disaster."

The few minutes it took for Han to readjust his side of the console, helped him relax and get hold of his temper.

"Captain Solo?" Shanna's small voice broke the silence.

"What now?"

" I don't have anything to do."

"Go stay with your brothers."

"They won't let me in."

"Huh? Where are they?"

"They are in your cabin. They're watching holofilms, and said I couldn't.............."

Han was out of his seat in a flash; and shot down the corridor at a lightning run. He slid to a stop at the door of his cabin...it was locked. "Open this door!" He demanded "NOW!"

He could heard the boy's giggles silence immediately, then caught the rustling sounds as one of them released the lock. The door opened and Han winced as he recognized

the sensuous images that flickered on the wall. With one quick move, he disengaged the holo-jector, and the images faded...... along with the boys's smiles.

"What are you doing in my cabin!?"

"You told us to find something quiet to do." Kebo answered.

"I didn't mean THIS!" He waved the offending cartridge at him.

"Captain," Tigo began, "You do realize, don't you, that in prepubescent creatures, there is a certain curiosity about the origins of life. Those films of yours were most

enlightening....."

"Look, Professor," Han spat, "I'm not too sure I know what you said, but if you want to learn about things like that you should study...something besides... THIS!

From now on, my cabin, and its CONTENTS are off limts to all of you!" The boys looked up at him, their expressions innocent.

A loud wail from the lounge sent them all scattering from the room.

"What NOW.." Han mummured under his breath. "What's wrong?" he asked as they entered the lounge and spied a tearful Shanna.

Blue tears streamed down Shanna's face. Her brothers crowded around her. "Puf's gone." She wailed. "I can't find Puf."

"Puf? What's a Puf? Han asked, suddenly feeling tired.

"He's my pet. I had him in my pocket and now he's gone." Shanna sniffed.

"Pet? Nobody said anything about a pet...." Han had horrible visions of the thing chewing on vital wires or power lines and cables.

"Shanna wailed even louder.

"Okay...okay..." Han gripped her shoulder, panic rising within him. What did one do with a crying child?" "We'll find him. Everybody start looking."

The boys scattered, searching beside, behind, around, in, by and above everything for the missing Puf. Han joined in the search, exasperated. "Wait a minute! What does this thing look

like, anyway?"

"He's small and furry. He has one big pink eye and no teeth. He does have small stingers on each paw." Shanna sniffled.

"A full search of the entire living quarters turned up nothing but a misplaced hexa-spanner. "Maybe he'll come out later." Han reasured her. "Don't start crying again, he's got

to be around here somewhere. He's probably scared of all the commotion; I know I'd be. Don't cry" he begged the girl again.

With all the recent excitement, Han realized it was HIS turn to make the trip down the hall. "I'll be right back."

***************************************************

 

Closing the cabin door behind him, Han enjoyed the solitude he was beginning to realize might be short-lived.

A few minutes later, as he exited his cabin, he felt a quick, sharp sting rip through his side, accompanied by the words, 'GOTCHA!"

Han flattened himself against the wall to avoid another zap. He grabbed the small arm extending from the shadows, and pulled Simon out, eyeing the small gun clasp in his fist.

"Don't do that again!" Han warned.

"It won't hurt you." Simon explained. "It's only a replica."

"I'll let you keep it, but only if you don't do that again." He stared intently at the boy , and shook him slightly for emphasis.

"Oh, all right."

"Now....up front with the others." Han ordered. The child ran to the lounge.

"Hey, Chewie" Han called as he stuck his head into the cockpit, taking a quick look at the gauges and read-outs, "ready to eat?"

"The Wookiee grumbled an answer between vigorous scratchings of his pelt.

"What's the matter, old boy...got fleas?" Han teased.

His partner barked and growled impatient and uncomfortable words at his friend. "Okay, just let me finish feeding the kids, and I'll take my turn on watch."

A loud yelp escaped Chewbacca and he clutched at the fur on his chest with both paws, digging and scratching in an effort to rid himself of the unbearable

itch. After a few moments of conscientious pawing, he sighed with relief as a small, round, furry form slid from his chest and hit the floor with a soft 'plop'.

The ball of fur squeaked and slid rappidly along the floor. Shanna heard it and came running.

"Puf!" She squealed as he picked him up. "You found Puf! Where was he?"

"In Chewie's fur." Han laughed.

Shanna looked at Chewbacca, her wide eyes growing wider at being so close to him. "Thank you for finding him." She said. The Wookie was speechless, his blue eyes

glazing.

*****************************************

"I'm finished." Pajam announced.

The meal had gone smoothly. After finding out who would eat what, Han had sat all of them around the gametable.

"Do you think you kids can behave while I relieve Chewie?" Han asked.

They nodded their innocent little heads. Hoping he could trust them, Solo went to take his turn on watch. Since this was a sublight trip, the instuments required a certain amount of active

monitoring.

As he slipped into his pilot's chair, a series of short growls from Chewie prompted an answer.

"The kids won't bother you." The Wookiee shook his head in doubt as he exited to the living quarters and his own room.

Han peered into the endless expanse of star strewn space. After checking the instrumentation, he was pleased to find them almost halfway into their journey.

He welcomed the quiet, and gave himself over to the enjoyment of flying.

It seemed only a short time had passed, when he heard footsteps behind him.

'GOTCHA!!"

Knowing what was coming, Han ducked quickly, just barely getting out of the energy bolt's range. The yellow ray slammed into the console,

ripping some exposed wiring to shreads. A dark cloud of smoke rose from the damaged spot, and the FALCON, tipped slightly, nearly veering off course.

"I told you not to do that again!" He bellowed at Simon. He swore loudly, scorching the young boy's ears with raw Corellian maledictions. "Now look what you've done!" He

adjusted the controls to correct their flight. He quickly ascertained that no major damage had been done. The gauge readings were affected, but with a few

manual calculations, he could keep abreast of the conditions of all major shipboard functions.

"When I get my hands on you...." He eyed the youngster maliciously and Simon fled.

"Chewie, get up here." He barked into the intercom. But no Chewbacca.

Mumbling new combinations of the words he'd used earlier, Han went to investigate the delay.

The first thing he saw was the Wookiee and burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Seated on the deck of the main compartment was his co-pilot, his fur decorated with bright yellow ribbons. Shanna cooed and talked to him as she combed his

fur and tied another bow right on top of his head. Chewie raised soulful, imploring eyes to his friend, which sent Han into another fit of laughter.

The smile left Solo's face as an odor he recognized wafted into the room. "Smoke!"

Just as he said the word, loud alarms sounded all through the ship. Shanna squealed and clasped her ears against the clamor. Chewbacca rose quickly, shaking the

embarrasing bows from his hairy body.

Han ran down the corridors, opening every door, inspecting each compartment for fire. Chewie wrenched open the door to the main supply room and billowing

smoke caused him to reel backwards. A sharp call summoned Han, and together, they used air vacuums to clear the smoke from the room. THEN they discovered the cause.

Kebo, Tigo, Pajam and Simon were all seated in a circle, each holding a lit safety flare, their faces covered with self-contained air packets. Han grit his teeth, his booted feet

slapped heavily against the deckplates; a seeming death-knell to the boys' ears. Grabbing two by their arms, he lifted them roughly to their feet. Chewie tripped the switch

that would silence the alarms, then held the two remaining culprits.

"We were having a secret conclave meeting." Tigo told them, unflustered. "calling on the Graces to guide us safely to Lyra."

"I think we should have a meeting in my cabin, and I'll grace your backsides with my hand." Han threatened, nearly trembling with rage. He lined the boys up. "Don't you realize

that what you did was very dangerous! You could've killed us all!" The boys didn't even bat an eye at their captain's not terribly excessive exaggeration.

"I can't believe you're acting this way. That Regent assured me that you'd be well behaved....diplomats...no trouble...." The youngsters watched in silence as Han vented

his anger, arms slicing in the air for emphasis.

Pajam spoke quietly, "We're sorry Captain Solo."

Han studied him closely. "I'm warning you..." he stuck his finger close to the face of each boy for further emphasis.."if you do one more stupid thing like this, I'll .....I'll" He searched for

an impressive threat..."I'll let Chewie eat you!"

The boys flinched in fear. Tigo spoke up..."Captain Solo, Chewbacca is a Wookiee. While Wookiees are in part carnivorous, they certainly aren't cannibal...."

Exasperated, Han growled at them, "Just get up front!" The boys scurried out of the room and headed for the lounge. As Simon passed, Han caught his arm..."Where's that

baby blaster?"

"I hid it." He answered and turned and ran down the hall. Han watched the child vanish and consoled himself with the fact that, in about eighteen standard hours, he would be free

of them for good.

*********************************************

Now, I want all of you to take turns cleaning up." Han scanned the sleepy-eyed faces of his charges. "Let Shanna go first." He escorted her to his cabin. "Clean up in my room."

He crouched to face her, "You do have more clothes in that case of yours, don't you?" She nodded ending with a give-away yawn. An unbidden smile curled Han's lips. "Okay, hurry up."

I'll settle you all in later. "

'You want to take the first rest ?" Han asked as he placed a friendly hand on his co-pilot's shoulder. "You've done most of the flying so far." He was tired too from all the

excitement and activity, but he could rest better in his pilot's chair than the Wookiee could. Chewie agreed and, extricated himself from his oversized chair and headed for his cabin.

As Chewie left, the seared wiring caught Han's eye again and he began poking though the mess.

With the wires threaded through his fingers, the Corellian was intent on repairing them, and didn't hear Tigo enter the cockpit. "Problem, Captain?" He asked.

"Your brother did this with that 'replica' of his. I've almost got it working again" Tigo peered closely at the wiring.

"I can't get it to register." Han muttered to himself. "when I join these ends, the cross-polarization shorts it out again. I don't understand it."

"Why don't you magnetize the ends before joining them, then demagnetize them afterwards." The boy suggested.

Han stared at him. He should've thought of it himself, but he was tired and wasn't thinking. He did as Tigo suggested and watched the gauges as he flipped the activation switch.

They all began to register normally.

"Well I'll be...." Han sputtered. "How did you know to do that?"

"Since space is a vacuum, polarized particles aren't inhibited by air friction, nor do they migrate to their poles, since there is no magenetizm. By magnetizing them, you mechanically force

them to migrate to their proper poles, thereby preventing a short when you join the wiring."

Han gaped at the child." I read it in a book you have in your cabin, " he explained, "The one by your bunk, right under the one entitled PLANET OF PASSION." Tigo thought he saw the pilot's cheeks flush a little pink as he turned to leave.

Han found his voice...."Thanks, Professor."

*************************************************

This should keep you all comforatble." Han said later as he spread a blanket over the four squeaky-clean boys who were bedded down in the lounge. He turned and spread another

cover over Shanna, who was settled in a small bunk near her brothers. "Now, have a good rest, and you won't look half asleep when you meet your relatives. Han dimmed 

the lights to their lowest, creating a deep 'twilight'.

************************************************

"You sure you've slept enough?" Han asked Chewbacca when the Wookiee entered the cockpit, much later, a steaming cup in one paw. He nodded and settled down at his station.

"The kids are all asleep. I think I'll turn in, too. See you later, partner."

As he sank down on his bed, Han realized he was tired and sore. He removed his boots, dropping them beside the bunk, and laid back on the pillow. A deep

sigh passed his lips as he closed his eyes. 

 

*************************************************************************

"Captain Solo?"

A small voice awakened him. His eyes fluttered open to see Shanna standing beside his bunk. 'Go back to to your bed." He mumbled.

"I can't sleep. I'm scared."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?

"Can I sleep with you?"

"NO" Han snapped, then regretted his harshness as her lower lip began to quiver. He scooted over to give her room to join him. "Okay, hop up." He relented.

Quickly, Shanna jumped up into the bunk and Han wrapped the blanket around them. "I miss my parents." she said. The words made him remember what the Regent had told him.

Her parents would be dead by now. He cradled the small form in his arms, feeling sympathetic. He knew the pain of missing home and loved ones.

"Tell me a legend." She asked.

"I don't know any." He told the child.

"Then make up one,"

Han thought for a moment, then began......"A long time ago there was a soldier. He had all the schooling, training and instruction he'd need to help his

home planet defend itself against its enemies. He'd made up his mind to be the best soldier his planet had ever known. He almost did it; he earned himself the highest honor given,

something only two other people had ever earned. Everyone was proud of him...his family, and friends, the beautiful woman he loved. But, he found out that with the honor

came jealousy, resentment and betrayal. He thought he was helping his Commander and he was betrayed. He was disowned by his family, lost his friends, scorned by the people,

and lost the woman he'd hoped to marry; all because of something he didn't do. They court marshalled him, and were going to have him executed, but he had one friend

left who knew the truth and helped him escape. They were forced into a life dealing with criminals; meeting in deserted places and dark cantinas."

"That's not a very nice legend." Shanna mumbled sleepily.

"No, it isn't, is it." Han whispered. **************************************************

Han woke to loud noises in the corridor outside his cabin. Screams, yells and laughter, joined with the patter of small feet, runing from one end of the ship to another. He looked over his shoulder. Shanna was gone.

"Chewie", he muttered to himself, knowing that the Wookiee wasn't about to discipline passengers who weren't HIS responsibility. He flung back the covers, sat up, and grabbed his boots.

He stuffed his feet into them and headed for the door. "Hey!" He began to yell even before he was out of his cabin. He was stopped abruptly by a sharp pain in one foot. "Ohhhhh...." He yanked off his right boot, his toes throbbing.

Hobbling on one foot, he saw Puf firmly attached to his big toe. Two of the boys sped by, chased by Shanna. "Hey!" Han called to her, 'get this thing off my foot! It HURTS!" The girl stopped and giggled at his predicament.

"You're scaring him," she explained, "he won't turn loose while you're yelling." All the boys had gathered 'round, enjoying this attack on the captain. Han yelled even louder, hurling curses in all directins. The children scattered.

Finally, after much pullling and twisting, he managed to disengage the furry critter. Han hobbled to the cockpit. He didn't even have to ask what kind of mood his partner was in. Chewbacca's low, menacing growls told him that he'd already had a run in 

with the kids. "How long 'til we reach Lyra?" Han asked, gingerly pulling on his boot. Chewie's answer brought both relief and dread. "I only hope I can LAST six more hours." he replied as he went to round up his passengers.

******************************************* "GOTCHA!" A stong bolt caught Han on the hip before he could get out of the way. He swore as he rubbed the abused spot. "Kid, I'm gonna space you AND that blaster!" He threatened.

"Catch me first." Simon taunted. "Help,....help..." Desperate pleas filled the main compartment, "Captain Solo, come quick". Shanna called. As Han went to answer the summons, Puf squeaked behind him,

wanting to once again have the comfortable boot to sleep in. "What's wrong?" He had visions of his ship = not to mention himself - being adrift in space, rendered helpless by some 'harmless' prank.

"Pajam's stuck in that tunnel." Shanna pointed to the gun turret. Pajam was inside, busily pushing buttons and flipping switches. "DON'T DO THAT!!: Han bolted up the ladder. "Get down from there!" "

"I wanna shoot the gun." Pajam insisted as he continued to punch buttons. The machine kicked, giving a deafening round of cannon fire into space. Han, caught off-balance by the sudden jolt, slid down the ladder and landed soundly on his bottom,

'GOTCHA!" Simon stuck again, this time sending a stinging bolt of energy into Han's shoulder before retreating to the aft compartments. The Corellian yelped. He sat there for a moment, eyes glaring.

Maybe what that planet needed was a new set of diplomats. He rubbed his shoulder. "Get down here! NOW!" He ordered Pajam. The boy did as he was told, apparently satisfied with finally firing the gun.

"Where are the twins?" Han asked him. "They're making our meal." He answered. Han closed his eyes in exasperation. "You two come with me." He marched them to the gametable and seated them... "Stay here, and I promise you,

I'll let you get to Lyra in one piece. But, if you move, I'll fit you into those little personal cases you brought." Pajam and Shanna exchanged wary glances. Han headed for the galley.

He was encouraged by the fact there was no sign of anything burning. The entire tiny cubicle, however, was covered with trays, bowls, food and supplies. "What are you doing? Han sputtered. Both boys jumped, startled to see him there.

"Look at this mess," Han said, "don't you know how to use a galley? Use the computer buttons." "They're jambed." Kebo stated. "Yes,I tried to lubricate them with Clavis oil, but they still won't work." Tigo informed him.

"We had to prepare the food manually." Han sighed, "Go sit down. I'll think of something." He pushed them toward the hatch and soon four of the five passengers were seated in one place. "Where's Simon?" Han asked them. 'He's hiding." Shanna told him.

Han caught himself before spilling another choice obscenity, "He keeps shooting me with that thing." Now he was making excuses to children; what next!? Tigo took a deep breath, an act Han knew preceeded a drawn-out explaination. "Perhaps you should negotiate with him. All circumstances......" "I KNOW what I'd like to do,." The pilot glared at the youngsters, his vicious thoughts plainly written on his face. He sighed deeply, pushing the image from his mind.

"Look at this ship! I didn't take this much damage making a getaway from Jehra!" Han fumed. "GOTCHA!" Han reacted fast to the cry, catching a running Simon in a tackle; the discharged beam flashed just above his head.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The boy shrieked. Han carried him to the table, and settled him on the couch with his siblings. "I'll take that." Han jerked the 'replica' from the pudgy fist. Simon's lip quivered as he fought back tears.

"We were just playing." Kebo explained. "Didn't you ever play when you were a kid?" "Of course he didn't." Pajam said. "He was never a kid. Who would have wanted to be HIS parents?" "I want this mess cleaned up!

No more running through the ship." Han was adamant. "Shanna, you keep that furry thing with you, I don't want to find it in my boot or Chewie's fur again." He passed out survivors rations and outlined what he wanted done. "This is a STARSHIP, not playground. There's a lot of delicate equipment you could damage and that'd put us all in trouble. Now," his voice quieted; his rage had had its effect. "I'm going up to help Chewie, and I don't want to hear anything out of you.

Get ready for planetfall in three hours." Han left without a backward glance. Chewbacca was still growling when Han arrived. "Yeah, Chewie, I know, where there's big money in a little job, there has to be a catch."

****************************************************************

The next two hours passed quietly. Han hadn't heard a sound from the children, and his frazzled nerves were returning to normal. As they neared Lyra, he rose. "I'll get the kids ready." He told Chewbacca.

"Just set a course for the east port." As Han entered the living area, the children were nowhere to be seen. Everything had been cleaned and put away. He checked the galley; it was spotless. "Hey, kids." He called down the corridor.

Silence.

He hustled to his cabin, remembering what was going on the last time they'd been that quiet. He found that even his room had been straightened, but no small faces greeted him. A sense of panic engulfed him.

As he searched the ship they didn't seem to be anywhere. "Chewie,' he called over the intercom. "Have you seen the kids?" The Wookiee's negative growl didn't encourage him. Visions of children discovering a new 'toy' ran through Han's thoughts... his apprehension grew. As he made another pass toward the supply hold, he heard muffled giggles. "Oh,no...they DIDN'T...." he knelt and lifted the metal cover of the smuggling compartments. "Alright...everybody out.. "

************************************************* "Captain Solo?" A tall man approached Han in the ship's bay on Lyra. "I'm the Cunnin Diplomats' uncle, Arodef." "Good". The Corellian stated flatly. "Believe me, it is my PLEASURE to turn them over to you."

He handed the man the children's papers. "I trust there were no problems?" 'PROBLEMS?" Han eyed each of the youngsters lined behind him. Once again, they were silent, dressed in their diplomatic robes. Five pair of sedate eyes locked with his.

He was ready to tell their uncle just how much of a problem they'd been, then..".no....no problem." Arodf nodded, pleased. "Good. Come with me, then, children." "May I speak with Captain Solo before we leave?" Tigo asked.

A nod from his uncle prompted the boy to continue. "Captain, I've been chosen as spokesperson for the others. We'd like to thank you for letting us enjoy our flight. We may be children, but we weren't entirely blind to the situation we left behind.

For a while, you allowed us to -- forget. We're seldom allowed to enjoy ourselves. We're expected to display diplomatic deportment at all times, now, more than before. Thank you for letting us just be children for a while.

 Han didn't know what to say as they slowly followed their uncle. "Captain Solo?" Shanna stepped in front of him. Han crouched down to face her, "Yeah?" "Are you promised?" He hid a smile..."No...no...I'm not promised." He told her.

"Will you be promised to me?" she hugged his neck tightly, "I love you." Han cleared his throat softly, embarrased. "Sure-yeah, I'll be promised to you." The little girl brightened. "Don't forget." she called back as she was ushered away by her uncle.

]

As Han watched them fade into the bay, he commented to Chewbacca. 

" You know, Chewie, if I ever have any kids, I hope they'll be just like them."

Chewbacca shook his head, thinking that his captain had another soft spot................................ and it wasn't the one in his heart.


End file.
